Exile
by Lil-Bit7
Summary: Finland finds Sera  OC  and her little sister  OC  on the side of the road in the dead of winter and decides to give them shelter.     Song "Exile" By Heather Dale


**Exile**

Sera clung to her little sister desperately, the small girl shivering in her arms at the blistering cold around them. They needed a place to stay, and still, no one would accept them. They were nothing but rats, according to a local store owner, and several others around town. But that wasn't the case, they just had no where to stay, no where they would be accepted.

Sera pulled Lila closer, the small girl whimpering quietly. She could feel the frost forming on her and her sister's skin, but there was nothing she could do. Or atleast not until she spotted a young boy passing by, maybe in his early twenties.

"E-Excuse me!" she tried, her voice softer than she intended, muted by the storm, "Excuse me, sir!" The boy turned slightly, his features going from that of joy to that of shock when he saw the pair on the side.

"Oh my gosh! What are you doing out here! Your gonna freeze!" He started, rushing to the two, his dark violet eyes filled with concern.

Sera hesitated slightly before asking softly, "Would you have a coat for my sister. Please, she's gonna freeze!"

"Oh yes of course!" He nodded quickly, removing the large blue coat he wore and wrapping it around Lila, than taking the soft white cap from his head and placing it on her's. "I'm much better off than you two! Why don't you come stay with me until the blizzard stops!" He stated this more as an insistence than a request. Sera looked down at her sister before nodding slowly, fallowing the blond stranger toward his home. Her thoughts always going back to 'trouble always fallows', as she continuously tried to push it away. It was only until the blizzard ended.

_You're begging on your knees without dirtying your hand  
>You want someone to love, but not someone I can<br>The wilderness calls me again  
>A trusted friend in my exile<br>I'm free in my exile, I'm free _

The boy's smile brightened when he opened the front door to his rather large home. He grinned, stepping aside as a gush of warm, welcoming air rushed out of the house, tickling Sera's senses.

"Oh, you can call me Tino by the way!" He introduced, leading the two into the home after closing the door behind them. A bright red carpet laid the floor, leading to off set white walls, a soft cream color, and a blazing fire just under the mantle. Sera looked around in amazement. Never had she seen any home so eloquent. A small hint of shame washed over her when she looked down at her tattered clothes, there was no way she'd be able to stay in a place like this.

Lila looked up at her slowly, feeling the warmth of the home for the first time. She looked around, than back to her sister.

"Sera," her voice barely above a whisper, "Where are we?"

"Safe," She whispered back to her sister, Tino having left the room moments before.

"Hey! Do you want Cider?" He called, poking his head from behind the arch way to what Sera assumed was the kitchen.

"Can I have some?" Lila whispered up at Sera, who let out a sigh and nodded. Lila smiled as Sera let her down carefully, making Sera smile as well.

Tino strolled out of the Kitchen, two cups of cider, handing one to each of the girls, he shoved his hands in his pockets, a bright smile crossing his lips and meeting in his eyes.

Sera couldn't help but smile back, "Thanks," She mumbled, sipping the hot liquid carefully.

Tino laughed, "Come out of the doorway! Trust me, the snow is gonna be a while!" Sera and Lila were pushed out into the main room, where Sera sat timidly on the soft cushion of the couch, right next to the fire. Lila sitting next to her. "So," He started again, "Why were you out in the cold like that?"

Sera froze slightly, she didn't expect the question, and again, she wasn't really sure how to answer, and still, it seemed to come out so easily. As if she'd known the boy in front of her, her whole life.

"M- My father kicked us out," She mumbled quietly.

Tino's eyes widened in disbelief, "What? But why?"

"W-Well..." She trailed off, not sure what he'd say if she told him the reason. That her father'd called her a witch. That bad things always fallowed her, everywhere.

Tino frowned, "Well, If you want you can stay here!" He offered quickly. Sera's head shot up, her eyes wide before shaking her head quickly.

"No, I can't..." She started, fear seeping in quickly.

"Why not! You have no where else to go!" He started, insistent.

"Tino!" Sera began again, only to be cut off by Lila.

"Sera, why can't we stay?" She asked quietly, "I like it here, he's nice!"

_The string-less thorns replace the fishhooks in my flesh  
>You try to draw me in but still deny the net<br>You're clinging to what I have left  
>While I forget in my exile<br>I'm free in my exile, I'm free to forget_

I brand these rags and tatters on my feet  
>Here are tests I know that I can beat<p>

"Lila, no!" Sera shook her head, a frown forming on Tino's face.  
>"If you don't wanna stay here! I have some friends you could stay with! There nice! Well... Berwald might scare you, and Mikkel is a little on the crazy side... But, I'm sure Frode or Icy wouldn't mind!" He insisted again.<p>

Tears began forming in Sera's eyes, never had anyone been so nice as to insist something like this, and still, there was no way she could pay him for what he's already done.

"Tino, I can't. I can't pay you back already! Please!"

His eyes widened as he rushed to her quickly, "Wait, please don't cry! I didn't mean to make you cry! You don't have to pay me back! I just wanna help!" He sat down next to her quickly, his hands grabbing hers. Sera looked down, his skin was so warm, his eyes, filled with concern. "Please don't cry! Just stay! It's fine really!" Pulling his sleeve over the heal of his palm, he brushed her tears off of her cheeks, "Please don't cry."

_You say that I am weak and kiss the tears away  
>You offer what I need for more than I can pay<br>My choice is who I should betray  
>Or to stay in my exile<br>I'm free in my exile, I'm free to stay _


End file.
